Nowadays, a plenty of communication standards are used for communicating, accessing data or exchanging information in systems or servers. One of the communication standards is peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe), which is used widely. PCIe is an interface mainly configured to connect a plurality of PCIe devices in a server. In a structure using PCIe, a control end (master) is connected to a plurality of PCIe devices (slaves), and the control end (master) controls those PCIe devices (slaves). However, since a server has only a single PCIe system in general, it is hard to connect a plurality of servers together. Therefore, it is not that easy for a plurality of servers to access or exchange information with each other, so that resources sharing between the servers may not be easily achieved.